Magnetic Butterfly
Hatsune Miku: I think we've gathered every perfect Vocaloid couple for this musical number since I've had my elegant black Magnet dress on, haven't we, Kaito? KAITO: Sure thing, Miku, and I have the suit nicely done. So, it's not just you and me, right? Miku: Oh, yeah, as I'm starting to feel, we've got Luka and Gakupo... KAITO: ...Daina and Dex... Miku: ...Lola and Leon... KAITO: ...Sweet Ann and Big Al... Miku: ...Prima and Tonio... KAITO: ...Cyber Diva and Cyber Songman... Miku: ...Mizki and Yūma... KAITO: ...Amy and Chris... Miku: ...Kaori and Ken... KAITO: ...Meiko and Kiyoteru... Miku: ...Clara and Bruno... KAITO: ...and last but not least, Mo and Longya! Miku: All right, couples, let's get ready to dance~! *all Vocaloid couples start dancing* : Pleasant things like a butterfly landing on a flower : Make my heart so soft while this love is highly strong : I guess it is possible that nature has its magnet : This blue boy and I can make our romantic love last long KAITO : Even as the feud of two sides represents hatred : Try to split us both apart away from each-other : I can escape them with you on the other side : And we can tell them to love one another & KAITO : Don't kill the love with a broken heart inside you : You just need to lighten up and admit what you see : Together we make a magnetic butterfly : Shielding the ultimate love between you and me Luka : I've got a tale of a monarch butterfly : And folks can't decide which mode in its cycle goes first : Some think it's the egg and some think it's the butterfly : But my love and I insist the life cycle doesn't end Gakupo : Countless generations even went back from the present : I know some folks don't like their deaths that seem to look worse : But it would be nice to see departed ones from heaven : Fluttering around us with each broken heart to mend & Gakupo : Don't kill the love with a broken heart inside you : You just need to lighten up and admit what you see : Together we make a magnetic butterfly : Shielding the ultimate love between you and me DAINA : A fox or a vixen can sometimes see a butterfly : For I want to play with one with such a delight Prima : You might imagine one or two butterflies : Landing on my fingertip and directly on sight DEX : Every color of butterflies exist in the real world : I guess a wolf like me can see one anytime Tonio : The males and the females court over the flowers : And that pleases me with a reason mixed with rhyme & DEX : Nature has the power to let good life continue : We're like a magnet that can't take the heat & Tonio : We are each-other's magnetic butterfly : As a loving couple that will not be beat Diva : I need you to restrain me and love me without stopping : 'Cause you are my pink and blue attraction with a flash Songman : Yellow as the sunshine, you shine like you really wanted to : The lovers' hands like yours and mine link and love will never crash Diva & Songman : Some people say this love is weird, but we don't really think so : It's time to run someplace where love cannot black out : We might lead our hearts astray, but we'll come back to each other : Just like a magnet deep inside and there's nothing you can doubt KAITO, DAINA, DEX, Prima & Tonio : Don't kill the love with a broken heart inside you : You just need to lighten up and admit what you see : Together we make a magnetic butterfly : Shielding the ultimate love between you and me LOLA : It seems a little crazy when my life melds with Leon's : But we can keep pushing through until love succeeds LEON I feel like so much pressure suddenly pins us down & LEON Yet it keeps us together, 'cause is love is what life needs Mizki : These two pink fans of mine represent the lovers I can say : So I'll let him take my left while I keep my right Yūma With her on my side, we can spread out love and grace & Yūma Sparking a heart that is made of warm light ANN I've got a spark of mine that glows AL And my core's getting strong & AL It creates a shield of love to make us get along Amy True love is giving pleasant power Chris Might just suit these two every hour & Chris :With the two merged into one :There is romance to shower Category:Hatsune Miku Category:KAITO Category:Megurine Luka Category:Gackpo Camui Category:Daina Category:Dex Category:LOLA Category:LEON Category:Prima Category:Tonio Category:Group songs Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan